Robin (Damian Wayne)
Robin (Damian Wayne) is a superhero, sidekick and occasional anti-hero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman #655 (September 2006), he is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, grandson of the supervillain Ra's al Ghul, and the fifth person to take on the identity of Robin. Although he is a vital member of the Bat-Family, he has often been torn between both his father's crusade and his mother's loyalty to his grandfather. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.9 of the mod, Damian Wayne's Robin costume can be crafted and worn by the player. Backstory Damian Wayne is believed to have been conceived during Batman's first encounters with Talia al Ghul. Upon being born, his mother inducted him into the League of Assassins and trained him to become the perfect warrior, keeping his existence a secret from his father. During his time in the League, Damian was groomed to become one of his grandfather's possible successors and to inherit the organization should his father ever refuse to join. Eventually, Talia turned Damian over to his father in order to distract him from one of the League's plans, hoping that his presence would cause much disruption to his life of vigilantism. Despite his anti-social behavior and desire to kill the current Robin to replace him, he began bonding with the rest of the Bat-Family and began helping them, even assisting in defeating his maternal family and the League on several occasions. During his time in his father's care, he was able to control his bloodlust, but continued to harbor a wish to join his father's operations. After his father's apparent death at the Black Glove, Damian was allowed to become the next Robin by Dick Grayson/Nightwing, who had taken on the mantel of Batman. Although he was often reckless in the field and was aggressive towards with his predecessor, he proved himself a worthy member of the Bat-Family. Damian would continue to operate when his father returned to the position of Batman and become a huge influence of the superhero community after helping reform the Teen Titans. In the Mod Damian Wayne's Robin has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.9. Prior to version 5.0, he served as an alternative suit for the default Robin and had the same abilities as the regular suit. However, his costume provides the highest defence compared to the other suits. 5.0 (Alpha) Damian Wayne's Robin is also available in the abandoned 5.0, where his costume could be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and Batcomputer. Whilst wearing it, the player is granted Health 24, Attack Damage 4, Speed 2 and Acrobatics 3. They can also equip his battle staff (Weapon Equip Key), use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use, Suit Ability 5 Key to change), dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and crawl (Suit Ability 3 Key). Robin can also double jump and use some Bat-Gadgets, like the Grappling Gun, Smoke Pellets and Batcomputer. They are also given stealth and can negate fall damage. Crafting To craft Damian's Robin suit in version 5.0, you will need: *7 Limonite Ingots *7 Red Fabric *6 Black Fabric *2 White Fabric *2 Green Stained Leather *2 Black-Iron Ingots *1 Green Fabric Robin Logo Recipe (5.0).png|Robin's Logo Recipe Robin (Damian Wayne) Mask Recipe.png|Robin (Damian Wayne)'s Mask Recipe Robin (Damian Wayne) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Robin (Damian Wayne)'s Chestpiece Recipe Robin (Damian Wayne) Leggings Recipe.png|Robin (Damian Wayne)'s Leggings Recipe Robin (Damian Wayne) Boots Recipe.png|Robin (Damian Wayne)'s Boots Recipe 6.0/Legends Damian Wayne's Robin costume returns in Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, here known as Robin (5th). His costume can be obtained by trading 5000 tokens with the Suit Assembly Unit and can be worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will be granted health 20, Strength 4, Speed 5 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 4. In addition, they will be give Fortitude 2, Stealth and access to Bat-Gadgets. Players wearing Robin's costume will also be able to Quick-Use certain gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl through 1 block gaps (Ability 2 Key), and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). Wayne can also equip his Katana (Equip Key), activate night-version lenses (Ability 4 Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, players wearing Wayne's Robin suit can use his special "Vengeful Assassin" ability, which will release a Smoke Pellet and damage entities with the vicinity (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Teen Titans Category:Batman Category:Robin